inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheritance (book)
Certain (or Probable) Information * The cover of the 4th book features the Emerald Dragon facing to the right. * The cover of the 4th book will feature Shruikan facing towards the reader at an angle opposite to that of thorn in Eldest. *The cover of the 4th book will feature both Shruikan and the Green Dragon. *The cover of the 4th book will feature all of the dragons that we have seen. *In the fourth book it will be revealed if Saphira ever finds a mate. *Murtagh will have larger and more important roles than in Eldest or Brisingr. *Elva, along with "every other character," will have an important role to play. *There will be a battle at the end of the book. *Eragon will leave Alagaesia. *Eragon will go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak his name to open the Vault of Souls. *When Eragon had his fortune told by Angela in the first book, it is stated that Eragon will leave Alagaesia and never return. This may happen in the fourth book. *The origon of werecats is going to be thouroughly explored; perhaps this means that Solembum or Maud, or both, will have a larger role. Speculation *'The identity of the next Rider': Christopher Paolini stated that he gave many hints in Eldest as to who the next Rider would be. Since he didn't develop any evil characters, it would be very safe to assume that the Varden rescue the green egg, and they would ally themselves with the Varden. Or Thorn and Murtagh will save the green egg and deliver it to the Varden''. and also he said there will be no new characters in the fourth book. He also stated that the next rider was in all of the past books: eragon, eldest, and brisingr. **Sloan: There is a possibility that Sloan might become the new Rider, maybe as a redemption of his character. If the elves were to steal the egg from Galbatorix (which they are much more likely to do than the Varden), Sloan might find a way to come into contact with the egg. **Roran: There is a possibility that Roran might become the new Rider, it would not matter if he was both dragon rider and king. Becuase of Eragon's dream in the first book, Roran's dragon would fly off with Saphira when Eragon leaves Alagesia forever. Considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". There is also a part in Eldest says that Roran was convinced in his heart of hearts (he doesn't have a heart of heart, but dragons do). Garrow was quoted in Eldest, speaking to Roran, about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon does that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's rider. The sword is described by Eragon as being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing. This style seems very appropriate for Roran, saying as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunon could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider if they had the speed of an elf. If he is the rider than maybe he breaks tradition and has HORST (with Rhohnon's help) forges a brightsteel hammer **Arya: It is quite possible that Arya will be the next rider. It is likely the Rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon, Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider. Even if the rider is a male, possibly Orik. Because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira and also because of his dream where he was leaving on a ship with a mate and over the ship were two dragons flying side by side in the first book. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflictions to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer, another incident of this is on their way back to the varden when she heals Eragons hand when he was clearly capable. She also looks to Eragon for comfort when Oromis and Glaedr die. In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Arya would be a convenient candidate.Also it is unlikely that a human would become the rider due to the fact that they must be able to fight against Galbatorix. Arya already is a great swordsman and is adept in magic, thus she needs little training (except for the green dragon which would recieve training from Saphira ). **Nasuada: Nasuada is a strong possibility for the next rider. She is likely because she is female, and also because she would be one of the first people to come into contact with the dragon egg if the Varden stole it. **Elva: Elva could also be a possibility. She already has a silver mark, she has great power that nobody else does, she grows at an insane speed, and it would create a very interesting plot having Eragon trying to pull her toward the good side, and it would also develop Eragon's character as the leader of the Dragon Riders. It is possible that Elva would join Galbatorix initially, where the last egg would hatch for her (since it would be unlikely that the Varden could steal the last egg). But since she still has some gratitude toward Saphira, she would join Eragon in the end to help defeat Galbatorix. It would be an interesting plot to see how Eragon struggles to win Elva over and it would also develop his character has the leader of the Dragon Riders. **Orik: Many people have said that Orik would be the next dragon rider. This is impossible though, because when the elves and dragons made a peace treaty, they asked the humans and dwarves to sign. The humans agreed, but the dwarves did not. Thus, only humans and elves can become a dragon rider, because the dwarves did not sign the bond between them. If you have any questions, there are probably lots of answers if you search on the web. *Paolini also mentioned that there would be a "major change" in Nasuada's character in Book 4. * The Rock Of Kuthian may be in the Spine due to its mysterious nature. Or it is another name, an old name for the rock mountain called Helgrind, or it could be hidden in the Beor Mountains. Maybe Vroerengard? Another possibility is it my be named by dragons and that is why everyone says that sounds familiar but, they can't recall where. Name of Forsworn because everyone has heard of it but cannot remember where...maybe the elves spell did not apply to werecats. Not likely * The struggle will be resolved. * Solembum's words to Eragon: "When all seems lost and your POWER is insufficient, go to the Rock Of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of SOULS". Eldunari? Perhaps Eragon's true name, or the name of the ancient language, alone opens it. * The Vault of Souls may reside in Vroengard. Oromis said that the riders knew about Eldunari. they may have kept many of them in case the dragon died and they needed the wisdom or extra power. So "when all else fails, and your power is insufficient, speak your name to open the vault of souls" and Eragon was the name of the first rider, so that specific dragon must be very wise and powerful, very helpful to our current Eragon. And maybe not the name ERAGON, he may need to discover the first ERAGON'S aincent language name, which is the name that Galbatorrix is searching for. With probably thousands of Eldunari at Galbatorrix's exposure, he will be virtually limitless in power. * The Rock Of Kuthian is most likely the domain of 1 of the 13 forsworn dragons. Both Arya and Oromis seem to recall the name, but can never place it. The curse placed on the 13 dragons was that they would remain nameless and forgotten. * There will be a battle between Galbatorix and Eragon. * Tenga might teach Eragon how to harness energy from "Fire, heat, lightning, light" and therefore be able to defeat Galbatorix. * Roran could become the next king of Alagaesia if Galbatorix dies. However, if he were to become the next Rider, Eragon, Orin, and Nasuada would not support another Rider-King. * Vault of Souls could be the in the Du Fells Nangoroth (The Blasted Mountains) which is where the Wild dragons nesting grounds were it possible that the put their heart of hearts there too or it could be the first eragon's heart of hearts and by him saying his name he is also saying eragon's name. Eragon and Saphira expressed their desire to visit there. The fact that few probably knew of places or things that dragons named themselves would explain why everyone who is told about it says it sounds familiar but can not place it. * The vault of souls could be another name for the Eldunari that were stolen by Galbotorix, and Eragon could gain the power of Galbatorix. * Eragon and Arya may end up together. * Murtagh may do something to change himself and therefore be free of Galbatorix. * Nasuada could become the next queen of Alagaesia. * Murtagh might kill Galbatorix (if he can change his True name and no longer be held by his oaths), similar to how the Emperor died in Star Wars, at the hand of his most trusted servant. * The final egg may be located in Morzan's Castle, as Galbatorix uses it for his own purposes. Nobody would suspect that Galbatorix would be so parted from a precious egg, making it a possible candidate. *Eragon may end up entangled with Nasuada. His fortune said that he would fall in love with a woman of 'noble birth' and they both get much much closer in Brisingr. Eragon even goes as far as to think how comfortable he is with her and how much he cares for her. Could this be the meaning of the fortune rather than the typical "Arya" scenario? (possibly not however, because it was not specified that Nasuada was of noble birth) * Murtagh and Nasuada were very impressed with and interested in each other when Murtagh was being held prisoner by Ajihad. If Murtagh changes enough to alter his true name, the romance between these two would be able to develop more. * Murtagh will become good again help battle Galbatorix, but die in battle. * Murtagh and Galbatorix, and the new dragon rider will go to battle against Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira bright scales. During the battles, Murtagh realizes that Galbatorix is evil, and fights against Galbatroix. The green dragon watches his friends murtagh go against Galbatorix, and he too realizes that he is evil. Together, they defeat Galbatorix. * Galbatorix might make another shade that will battle against Eragon. (See also Book 4 Suspected Outcomes) Possible title choices * Empire- there was an original rumor that Brisingr was going to be called Empire and now since there is a book four a rummer has been spread that book four will be called Empire * Eldunari- Most people who have commented on this page think that Eldunari will be the title of the fourth book *Brom- Two books began with E and two could begin with B. For more information visit these sites * http://www.shurtugal.com shurtagal.com * http://www.alagaesia.com alagaesia.com * http://www.eragons.com Spanish